


One Lovely Morning

by MorningStorm



Category: South Park
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Nudity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningStorm/pseuds/MorningStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of "One Lonely Night." More smut and fluff for Heidi Turner and Red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Lovely Morning

Heidi's eyes slowly fluttered open and adjusted to the daylight. The first thing she noticed was that Red was not next to her. Just as Heidi finished rubbing her eyes and adjusted to what was going on around her, she saw Red come out of the bathroom that was next to her parents bedroom.

"Ah, I see your awake now," Red said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah barely," Heidi grumbled, sitting up on the edge of the large bed they had slept on and removing the covers she had been sleeping under.

"I woke up about thirty minutes ago," Red told her, "You were sleeping with your head so snugly against my shoulder. You're so cute! I can't believe I was able to get out of bed without waking you."

Heidi blushed. Red was never shy about telling her how cute she looked. Heidi had invited Red to stay over the night before and Red chose to fully divulge the romantic feelings she had for Heidi. Heidi, though firstly uncertain, realized that she reciprocated Red's feelings.

Heidi was still naked from the night before when Red had undressed her and explored her body. Red was still wearing the navy blue shirt and pants that she always wore as she sat on the bed behind Heidi and began massaging her shoulders.

"I really enjoyed being with you last night, love," Red said, giving her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. Heidi simply smiled and kissed her back.

"God, you're so fucking hot, though," Red continued, putting her arms around Heidi's waist, embracing her in a hug from behind.

Heidi was again overwhelmed by how attractive Red found her as she had never considered herself to be much more than average in looks. Overcome with romantic feelings for Red, Heidi turned around and began kissing her passionately. They stuck their tongues in and out of each other's mouths.

"Heidi… I think it's your turn to undress me," Red told her.

Heidi smiled, excited and slightly nervous. She lifted Red's shirt up and off and stared at her breasts, still in her bra. Red and Heidi were about the same size and height, although Red had moderately larger breasts and Heidi was ever so slightly thinner. Red smiled lovingly at Heidi as her girlfriend looked clueless about what to do next. Red reached her arms around her back and undid her bra.

"Take it off," Red said softly.

Heidi removed Red's bra and felt her heart skip a beat as she gazed upon her girlfriend's completely bare chest for the first time. Red slowly guided Heidi's hands over her breasts, moaning softly and leaning in to kiss again. Heidi embraced Red more and felt around her body. Eventually, Heidi's hands went down Red's pants to feel her ass and Heidi removed Red's pants and panties.

Red laid back on the bed as she and Heidi were now both completely naked. Heidi seemed nervous and unsure of herself yet again.

"Heidi," Red sat up, lovingly caressing her girlfriend's cheek and feeling her brown hair, "You don't have to… You know, you don't have to go down on me if you're not ready for that sort of thing yet."

"I think I'm ready Red," Heidi said, wanting to please her beautiful red-headed goddess.

"Then do me."

Red threw herself back on the bed, exposing everything, giving herself to Heidi. Heidi began by exploring the area around Red's thighs and waste with her hands, feeling her legs and her ass. Heidi and Red both enjoyed the opportunity to feel the softness of each other's skin. Heidi edged ever closer to Red's most private area, feeling her inner thigh.

"Do it," Red said lustfully.

Heidi inserted a finger and was a bit surprised at how wet Red was. Red began to moan and then moaned more when Heidi inserted her second finger. Red almost screamed with pleasure when Heidi inserted her third finger. After breathing and moaning heavily for a few seconds of this, Red sat up and looked Heidi in the eyes.

"I want you inside me. Your mouth, your tongue," Red demanded even more lustfully.

Heidi obeyed and began to lick.

"More! Harder!" Red cried out.

Heidi obeyed and felt Red's hands push her head in. Red was squirming around like crazy, moaning and screaming. Heidi continued, enjoying the fact that she was able to satisfy her girlfriend to this extent.

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, HEIDI!" Red let out a loud scream as she reached her climax.

Heidi continued for a moment before Red told her, "Okay, you can stop now."

Heidi sat up on the bed, gazing into her girlfriend's eyes after all was said and done.

"Wow," Heidi said, "I've never done that to someone before."

Red pulled Heidi's body into her's for a loving hug.

"That was amazing," Red told her, "I love you."

Heidi and Red laid down together, holding each other in their arms, entwining their legs together, and gazing into each other's eyes.

"I could lay here forever," Heidi said.

"Me too, but we should probably shower off and go get breakfast together somewhere nice," Red suggested.

"It looks like a nice day outside," Heidi replied, looking out her window, "Maybe we could have a nice little romantic picnic together."

"Exactly," Red's eyes lit up, "Heidi, I want to spend time with you every day. I love you for all that you are, not just the sex."

"I love you too," Heidi said, "But what will everyone else think?"

"Wendy and Bebe will have our backs," Red reassured her, "I told them a few years ago how I felt about you, they were totally supportive. So with their attitude, the rest of the girls should be fine with us too, and I wouldn't worry about the boys either."

"Sounds good to me," Heidi said, "Let's just lay here together for a few more minutes."

"There's nothing I'd rather do more," Red agreed.

And so Red and Heidi shared an incredibly romantic moment together, wrapped in each other's bodies, completely naked and completely in love. The End.


End file.
